


It's in our eyes

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [40]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kiss prompt:A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	It's in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Because I said I wanted fluff yesterday and I needed it even more today. Enjoy!
> 
> Can you see this light between us?  
> So come a little bit closer now  
> It's in our eyes  
> Armin van Buuren ft. Christian Burns - The light between us

Hiding and pretending that there was nothing between her and Adrien was the hardest thing Marinette had ever done. It was fate’s cruel sense of humour that brought them together so many times a day, forcing them to lie and testing their acting skills. 

She had mixed feelings about school, since she got to be close to him but also had to exercise inhuman self-control. She often caught herself watching him talk, fingers itching to tuck away a stray lock in the carefully styled hair. It was torture, because she knew she was allowed to do it and receive a soft small from him in return, but she also couldn’t because it would give away too much.

It was even harder when he caught her staring at him, a knowing smile on his lips. The smug cat knew what he was doing to her and enjoyed it. In such moments she felt torn between her desire to drag him down for a kiss, to remove the smirk from his lips, and her annoyance at being so transparent. 

She often wondered how unnoticed such exchanges remained by everyone around them. They never said anything, never did anything out of the ordinary, but if she could see it in his eyes and he in hers, so could everyone else who paid enough attention, right? 

They tried to be careful, after all they had decided to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible because of the potential complications. Everyone knowing meant well, everyone knowing, including not so well-wishing people.

Whispered words and secret smiles became their thing, a poor attempt at dealing with the imposed pretense. They tried but it was oh so easy to forget sometimes.

Like one day when he approached her, handing over a textbook, a smile on his face.

“See you soon,” he said the same words he said every time and she smiled in return. 

A hand caressed her cheek, making her lean into the touch. She closed her eyes, already anticipating his lips on hers. It was just like countless other kisses, in a dark alley after an akuma battle, after patrol hidden in the darkness, on her balcony as she sent him home to sleep because it was late.

She rose on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, chasing that sweet feeling for a moment longer. He hummed contentedly, tilting his head just a little for better access. She sighed, welcoming him in. They moved with familiarity and long ingrained sync. 

Just like with every other kiss, she didn’t want to let go. She knew she’d relive it again and again, a dreamy smile on her face at the lingering sweetness on her lips. Every time she had to remind herself that it was real, not a dream, that he was indeed hers and loved her as much as she loved him.

This time she had no chance to bask in the happiness his kisses always gave her. 

“I knew it,” she heard a voice and jumped back in surprise. The room came back into focus. Their classroom, not a private place away from prying eyes. They’d forgotten and habit, that little farewell kiss, had given them away.    
Their eyes met, a silent message passing between them. They could panic, but they couldn’t deny. Or they could laugh it off, face it together, as the team they were. They were stronger than that.

She turned towards Alya, who was looking gleefully at them, while Nino stood next to her with his mouth hanging open. There were only a few other people left in the room, Alix, Rose and Juleka, Nathaniel. They were their friends, they could trust them.

“Ooops?” Marinette said, catching sight of Adrien biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“That’s all you have to say?” Her friend asked, crossing her arms. It was understandable that she’d feel offended to find they’d kept such a big secret from them.

“It just happened,” Adrien interjected, trying to placate her. 

“Do you expect me to believe this? This wasn’t a kiss between two people who’d just gotten together! I was ready to yell, “Get a room!” before realising that it was you two!” Alya said, looking pointedly between them. 

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up. She had no way of knowing how they looked from the outside, but she knew they got carried away pretty easily. Until this moment, this hadn’t been an issue.

“Ok, it’s not new, but we decided to wait before telling people because…” She said, waving her hand towards Adrien. They knew what she meant, of course they knew. 

“We can keep a secret,” Alya said, pouting. Marinette looked at the phone in her hand, praying that there wasn’t another incriminating photo of them on there. “I only care about superhero gossip, you’re safe,” she added defensively when she noticed her glance. 

Marinette could hear how strained her laughter sounded as she shot Adrien another look. That was a worry for another day. 

“I’m sorry, we should have told you. I know you won’t blab on us,” Marinette said.

“We won’t,” Nino said, finally coming to his senses. 

“I knew it. I could swear there was something different between you,” Alya muttered, looking at her boyfriend. She hadn’t told even him, judging from his reaction. Marinette felt bad for not trusting her more as well as embarrassed for them being even more transparent than she expected. 

“We’re happy for you and respect your wishes to keep this between us,” Alix added, coming closer with the rest of their friends, who nodded in agreement.

Marinette smiled at Adrien, who squeezed her hand encouragingly before letting go. They were lucky, that much was clear. 

“But you can still keep the kisses for when you're alone,” Alix added with a grin and everyone laughed. Ok, this was a lesson they’d learned the hard way, but they could do better, Marinette hoped. 


End file.
